De historias cortas y Dragón
by Tiphsion
Summary: Serie de One-Shot ambientadas en mi otro fic y aun asi sin afectarlo. sobre el recorrido de Giratina,Ash y sus amigos a través de Kalos. (Mas detalles dentro) (P.D: titulo provisional v-v)


**Pokemon no me pertenece, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

 **¡Hola! Tal vez se pregunten ¿Qué es esto? Bueno esto es una sección aparte donde colocare pequeñas historias o One-Shots muy cortos (tal vez menos de 1000 palabras) referentes a mi historia principal "La redención del Dragón"**

 **Generalmente lo que escriba aquí no afectara en nada a la historia principal, ósea. Es un AU de mi propia historia, a menos que en algún capitulo diga lo contrario. Bueno sin más que decir aquí vamos con el primero. y por ultimo cada capitulo sera una historia aparte del anterior, no tendrán relación entre si.**

Había…-(texto normal)

 _Unos…-(hablan pokemon y humanos) "Entre comillas, es un pensamientos amigos"_

 **Golpe umbrío…-(ataques pokemon)**

 _pollos…-(Habla Giratina) "Entre comillas, es un pensamientos amigos"_

 ** _Muy bailarines…-(Legendarios y seres de alto poder)… "Entre comillas, es un pensamientos amigos"_**

 **Capítulo 1: Regalos.**

Serena se encontraba mirando intensamente el bosque. Y entre sus manos nerviosas, la chica sostenía una caja bellamente decorada. La caja tenía un envoltorio gris, el cual se encontraba sostenido por una cinta dorada con detalles rojos perfectamente colocada.

Detrás de la chica el grupo compuesto por Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban sentados sobre una manta sobre la colina comiendo, jugando y esperando el inicio del espectáculo de ciudad Tempera. Junto a los chicos todos los pokemon del grupo se encontraban jugando y comiendo felizmente entre ellos. Y a lo lejos el gran Árbol "El árbol de la promesa" daba luz con sus hermosas decoraciones.

Este árbol era el centro de las festividades de la ciudad, al parecer según lo que escucho de Ramos. Hace mucho tiempo un entrenador y su pokemon habían recorrido todo el mundo en grandes y fantásticas aventuras. Y cuando había llegado el final de su camino, ambos decidieron vivir en estas mismas tierras. En conmemoración y honor a su amistad, el entrenador regalo un pequeño árbol como recordatorio de todo lo vivido a su pokemon. Al final este árbol creció y creció, hasta que se convirtió en el árbol que se levantaba sobre la ciudad, "El árbol de la promesa".

Todos querían ver los fuegos artificiales que lanzarían debido al día de festejos en la ciudad. Pero serena estaba enfocada en otra cosa, todos los pokemon del grupo habían recibido sus regalos…bueno, casi todos.

La chica avanzo con paso rápido hacia el bosque, adentrándose en él. La chica camino por unos minutos a través de los arboles buscando un determinado pokemon. No debía de resultarle tan difícil, era muy difícil no identificar a ese pokemon. Hasta que lo hallo…Descansando pacíficamente bajo un árbol, como era costumbre ya. El Pokemon legendario Giratina se encontraba disfrutando de la noche.

Serena miro una última vez la caja en sus manos antes de avanzar hacia el pokemon. Él era el único pokemon que no había recibido un regalo. Y todo por un simple hecho. Nadie sabía que darle, Ni siquiera Ash sabía que darle. Y por eso, habían preparado el regalo que ahora sostenía. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, Serena noto como el pokemon la miraba tranquilamente. Lo cual sobresalto a la chica, que rápidamente se recompuso.

 _-¿Qué ocurre Serena?-_ Pregunto Giratina con su típica voz tranquila.

- _eeem…y-yo... que-quería…¡darte esto!-_ La chica se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, pero al final pudo extender las manos ofreciéndole la caja al pokemon. El cual se encontraba sorprendido por las acciones de la chica.

 _-Es un regalo…¿para mí?-_ Pregunto el legendario un poco dudoso, mirando la hermosa caja que la chica sostenía rígidamente frente a él.

 _-S-¡Si!...yo lo prepare para ti…-_ Respondió la chica, aun nerviosa. Giratina

Simplemente tomo la caja con dos de sus tentáculos, mientras la abría cuidadosamente con un tercero. No quería romper el envoltorio que parecía haber requerido tanto esfuerzo. Una vez abierta el legendario retiro el contenido.

Un par de pequeños brotes de árboles y una bolsa con una gran diversidad de semillas, además de una pequeña bolsa de fertilizante.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Pregunto más a si mismo que a Serena, el legendario confundido por el regalo. Pero aun así, la chica se apresuró a responder.

 _-Ash…me hablo del mundo distorsión…y de tu pequeño jardín. Me dio pena lo que le ocurrió…por lo que quise regalarte esto…y así, talvez puedas arreglarlo…-_ La chica finalizo su explicación con voz suave. Durante unos momentos Serena observo al legendario inmóvil que aun miraba su regalo intensamente. Ella no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, y eso la ponía tremendamente nerviosa y triste. No quería molestar a Giratina con su regalo. Por lo cual intento disculparse para retirarse rápidamente.

 _-Yo lo siento Gi-Giratina…no se qu…-_ La chica se vio abruptamente interrumpida por las palabras de Giratina.

 _-Gracias…-_ Giratina nunca había recibido un regalo de alguien. Por lo cual esta acción extraña para él, removía algo dentro de su cuerpo. Y además era algo que la chica pretendía que usara para recomponer su preciado jardín, la preocupación de Serena llegaba más profunda dentro de él.

 _-Gracias por el regalo Serena…lo aprecio mucho-_ Confeso el pokemon

 _-¿Si?... ¡Sí!-_ El rostro preocupado y triste de la chica cambio rápidamente a una gran sonrisa. Serena se alegró enormemente por las palabras del legendario.

Giratina no sabía que hacer ahora, por lo cual opto por la mejor opción para el…devolver el favor.

 _-Ahora…quiero devolverte el favor-_ Declaro el legendario.

 _¿Qué? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-_ La chica no pudo confundirse por las palabras de Giratina antes de que este último enrollarla un tentáculo alrededor de su cuerpo y la levantara en el aire. Para acto seguido colocarla suavemente en su espalda.

 _-Sujétate fuerte-_ Comento Giratina a una Serena aun confundida, pero que de igual forma obedeció y se aferró fuertemente al legendario. Y un segundo después el pokemon despego y se elevó hacia el cielo. La chica no pudo ni gritar debido a la velocidad que tomo Giratina al ascender, pero rápidamente esa velocidad fue bajando rápidamente hasta empezar a volar a una velocidad relativamente normal para él.

Y fue en ese momento que un poco más relajada, Serena pudo disfrutar de la vista. Sintiendo el suave viento del aire nocturno, Serena diviso bajo ellos el árbol de la promesa. El cual iluminaba radiante todo el valle y la noche. Y las luces de la ciudad junto a él, solo aumentaban la vista que Serena podía admirar desde aquí.

 _-¡Es Hermoso!-_ Exclamo Serena encantada, mirando la enorme y brillante luna sobre ellos.

Pero de repente una explosión ocurrió a un cientos de metros de su ubicación, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no fuera peligrosa. Y Serena lo reconoció rápidamente.

 _-¡Los fuegos artificiales!-_ Señalo la chica, a ella desde pequeña le habían gustado mucho los fuegos artificiales. Disfrutaba de la belleza que ella veía en ellos, y en ese momento los estaba viendo como nunca antes los había visto. Y desde este punto la chica solo pudo pensar una cosa.

 _"Son mucho más bellos desde aquí"_ Pensaba maravillada la chica mientras miraba el espectáculo luminoso que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Y justo bajo ella, quien le había mostrado esto.

 _-¡Gracias Giratina! Esto es simplemente….hermoso...Gracias-_ Serena agradecieron, mientras frotaba suavemente las suaves escamas platinadas del pokemon.

 _-Es mi forma de agradecerte el regalo que me diste, y no hay de que-_ Finalizo Giratina.

Y así ambos disfrutaron del espectáculo en la belleza del cielo estrellado.

 **Y FIN…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño One-Shot. La inspiración se apodero de mí y tuve que escribirlo. Recalco que los One-Shot que escriba y suba aquí no influirán en la trama original ,a menos que yo lo indique así.**

 **Para los que sigan mi historia principal. Voy a reescribir la batalla entre Ash y Giratina…hay algo que no me termina de gustar en ese capítulo, por lo cual voy a arreglarlo. Pero los cambios van a ser tan pocos que ni siquiera afectara al desarrollo de la trama y la historia.**

 **Si no has leído mi historia principal, pásate por ella. Puede que te llegue a gustar.**

 **Me gustaría que dejaran un review, me anima mucho leerlos. Y leer sus opiniones me ayuda mucho para poder proseguir y mejorar. Bueno, aquí me despido ¡Adios!**


End file.
